


At least I have you || Ghostmyers

by GlitchyWorld324



Series: Ghostmyers fics [2]
Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game), Halloween Movies - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Danny is there for support, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Tired kisses, soft Michael Myers, soft boyfriends, supportive boyfriends, uncle Michael Myers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:08:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27725272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitchyWorld324/pseuds/GlitchyWorld324
Summary: Michael hasn’t been sleeping at night due to the voices, luckily he has a supportive boyfriend to help him get through this.(My attempt at angst that turned into hurt/comfort)
Relationships: Danny "Jed Olsen" Johnson | The Ghost Face/Michael Myers, Ghostface (Scream)/Michael Myers
Series: Ghostmyers fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026985
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	At least I have you || Ghostmyers

“Holding everything in doesn’t help, you know.”

Those words echoed in the dark room, seemingly aimed at no one but the tall male standing next to the window.

It was 3 am, why was he awake at this time? Why was anyone awake at this time? Why wouldn’t he talk- or hell even sign at me about what was bothering him. Had he even been sleeping these past few days?

Those questions bounced around in my head as I watched Michael from our bed. How long had we been together now? How many nights had Michael spent staring longingly out the window at strangers passing by?

“Michael.” I called to him, watching as he refused to let his eyes leave whoever he was watching outside, maybe his next victim or just some random who caught his eye for the moment, “come back to bed, Boo.”

Still no response. It was almost as if I wasn’t even here. Letting out an exhale through my nose, I sat up slowly in bed, bringing myself to get off the bed and move across the room towards Michael, I internally hissed as my bare legs were assaulted by the cold air that rushed forward. Fuck, I should’ve just brought the quilt with me.

Stalking behind Michael, I wrapped my arms around his waist slowly so as to not startle him out of his daze. Last time that had happened I was nearly strangled to death.

“What are you thinking about?”

A small grunt came from him. At least now he’s aware of my presence.

“Is it about the sanatorium?” How long had he been in there for before they finally let him out? How many hours had he spent staring out the window in silence in that small room?

Another grunt to answer my question.

“You can always talk to me, you know I won’t judge.” Not like I can say much, I’m a murderer just like him.

Silence. Seems Michael doesn’t want to talk anymore, which I can understand. He’s been more vocal with the small noises he makes, but it never led to him saying a word. However, whenever night time was around, he barely made a peep.

His hands rested at his sides, not even making any attempt to hold me as he continued to stare. Following his line of sight, I can see he was staring at two girls who were talking outside on the sidewalk, both possibly young adults as they seemed to be heading out to some type of party.

Michael’s right hand was clenching open and closed as his body tensed up, usually he did this when he longed to stab something, to kill anything with his bare hands, but sadly as quickly as the urge arises, it quickly dissipated into nothing. I guess those medications actually worked after all.

Part of me wished I didn’t have to force him to take those medications, but with Michael’s history, and the sanatorium waiting for him to snap again just to lock him up, I wasn’t going to take the risk of losing him again.

“Come back to bed, please.” I tried to coax him with soft, circular rubs to his back, hoping that if he was relaxed enough he would be able to at least lay down with me.

Michael slowly broke his 100-yard-stare from the two ladies to cast his gaze on me. The tiredness and almost pained look in his eyes nearly broke me.

The medications he took were supposed to help with the voices and also help him with his emotions, but it was clear that certain emotions seemingly either scared or confused him. He wasn’t the stone-cold killer I once knew, he hesitates whenever it came to hurting something as he was overcome with emotions he possibly hasn’t felt since he was young, but even that wasn’t going to stop me from loving him.

With a small nod, he allowed me to lead him to bed. Both of us crawling under the covers, I kept my arms wrapped around him as he did the same, holding me close as if I would disappear at any moment.

“Are the voices gone?” I silently ask, not really wanting to disturb the silence between us.

He used his left index finger to tap two times on by back.

No.

“Then why am I forced to give you medication that doesn’t actually work?”

There was a moment of stillness, Michael pondering how to answer the question without pulling away from my warmth just to sign at me. Then, with slow movements, he began to drag his index finger along my back, making invisible letters with it as a shiver racked down my spine.

It took me a moment to understand what he was spelling, but then it clicked.

Safe.

“I know it’s to keep you safe from them, but I hate that look in your eyes whenever you look at me. You almost look like you’re in pain.” I had tightened my hold around Michael, smothering my face into the crook of his neck, “How bad are the voices since you’ve been taking them?”

Another series of invisible letters were written, he kept his responses one word short so as to not confuse me or make it difficult to follow along.

Loud.

“Is it painful?”

One tap of his index finger confirmed it.

“I’m sorry you have to go through this..”

This time it was Michael’s turn to tighten his hold on me, obviously not liking the sadness that dripped from my voice.

Silence had fallen between the both of us as we laid there, basking in each other’s warmth, refusing to say a word to each other. Michael had his eyes on me while I stared at the window, pondering what I could do to change this.

“Laurie is allowing us to visit her this weekend.” I said to no one in particular, maybe just to fill the silence, “How long had it been since you’ve seen her? Did you know she had a daughter?”

Another tap confirmed my second question before he drew numbers on my back.

Ever since he attacked Laurie the first time and at the hospital, huh? A frown couldn’t help but form, he had suffered third degree burns from that night at the hospital, and Loomis insisted that he was to be kept in the sanatorium forever, but after Michael met me, it seemed that there was a forgiving side to him, and not just this monstrous rage that wanted to hurt everything in sight (depending on his mood, of course).

“Do you know your niece's name?”

No.

“Her name’s Jamie. I heard she’s been looking forward to seeing her uncle, though Laurie is a bit on edge of you coming over.” I was running my fingers through his curly brown hair, loving just how soft it was as I pushed his hair back and out of his eyes.

Some would assume it was hopeless trying to “domesticate” a serial killer, but somehow the sanatorium found a way.

Finally pulling my gaze from the window, I looked up at Michael, finding him tilting his head down to capture my lips with his, like he always did before bed. A soft and sweet kiss that left me without air in my lungs.

“I love you, Boo.” I nearly wheezed out, my face growing a light shade of red as I stared up at him lovingly.

Michael grunted, drawing a small heart on my back before pulling me in for another kiss.

I guess to Michael it didn’t matter what sort of pain or misfortune he was going through, as long as he had me, he was happy.


End file.
